


night talk

by aceprincess



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceprincess/pseuds/aceprincess





	night talk

I cant remember what happens, buy after seeing a dark, living shadow in my room I was.. Afraid. I knew I only imagined him, but I was stiff scared.  
So scared that I couldn't gl back to sleep anymore. When I nod of, I hold my phone thight so I can hear and feel the alarm when it goes off. But I woke up a short time after again, I jumped and gasped. Something that never happened to me before. I was scared, heart racing, and let go of my phone, still thinking as some kind of weapon.

Again, I can't sleep at night. I slept all day to get up with the negativ I've got, only to wake up scared again. It took some time to sleep, scared and only waiting for the day to start. Didn't dream that night.

Again, its half a minute past midnight and the tv is out, the house completely silent. I click the light on, so i don't feel scared not knowing what's in the shadows of my own room. I continue to read a bit, till I think, ah, this my be late enough. I turn around, not jet tired. As I look up through the window I see it getting darker in my room at a certain spot. I was pretty sure I just imagined that, because im still scared of the last few nights.  
So i close my eyes, and i can't help but think that someone is there, or something. I just lay there, breathing fast, trying not to move, as i kept my eyes closed, too scared to open them. When i finally drift away, whimpering and almost in tears, something jerks. Or better i jerk, like i did a few times before that feels like someone is shaking my bed heavily. I began to whimper more, at the edge of crying, tears running down my face. I'm still to scared to look up, not knowing if the lights still on or not, since i borrowed my face in my pillow. My breathing is heavy as I try not to cry.


End file.
